


【无尚荣曜】背德01

by mamiko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamiko/pseuds/mamiko





	【无尚荣曜】背德01

这是他从李垠尚到这个家后第一晚在金家睡，翻来覆去有些失眠。金曜汉下床出去接了杯水，路过金父卧室的时候，金曜汉端着水杯停下了脚步。

只隔了一扇门，卧室里的声音很容易被听到，是压抑的、哭泣的、求饶的。

金曜汉当然知道里面在干嘛，黏腻的亲吻声，剧烈的撞击声，父亲粗重的呼吸声，都昭示着这是一场激烈的性，事，然而那个人却像是在隐忍一般，随着一下一下的撞击泄露出一点呜咽声

“唔…嗯…”

不知道被父亲戳到了哪个点，对方声音突然拔高，像是颤抖般琐碎地抖出 “曜汉…在…”

“没事，他听不见” 伴随着剧烈地撞击，一阵急促的喘息声响起，而后是长久的沉默。

金曜汉有些烦躁，他不禁开始肖想李垠尚在床上的时候会不会也和现在这样看起来无害，会被父亲摆成什么的姿势做，爱，会在撞击下哭泣求饶吗？还是身子敏感的一碰就射？

他突然觉得这个小妈似乎也不是那么无趣。


End file.
